Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of the wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades directly or indirectly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The typical configuration of a conventional rotor blade generally includes a blade root, a blade tip, and a blade shell extending between the blade root and blade tip. The blade shell generally defines an aerodynamic airfoil shape of the rotor blade and may be formed from a fiber-reinforced material, such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, or the like. Additionally, the blade shell is typically a composite design, being manufactured from separate shell components which are bonded together. To bond the shell components, a thick layer of adhesive is typically applied to one or both of the shell components. The shell components are then brought into contact with one another (e.g., by placing the shell components on top of each other) to form a thick adhesive bond line around the edge of the blade shell (i.e., the leading and trailing edges of the rotor blade).
After manufacturing of the rotor blades is complete, the blades are transported to a wind turbine site. Various fixtures are used to hold the blades in place during transportation along with protective measures, including, but not limited to, protective caps, cushion pads, and the like. A particularly sensitive area of the rotor blade is the trailing edge due to the relatively sharp edge created by the joint of the pressure and suction sides. As such, conventional systems have employed protective caps made of glass laminates wrapped around the trailing edge and held by straps to avoid transportation and handling damages. Such systems, however, have caused damage to the trailing edge of the rotor blades due to constant rubbing and impact during transportation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved trailing edge protective cap for use with a wind turbine rotor blade that reduces blade handling damage.